The present invention relates generally to systems for removing material from a structure, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for forming die sites in a high density, electrical connecting structure.
High density electrical connecting structures are utilized, for example, to interconnect components of high performance digital computers. These structures comprise multiple layers consisting of conductors disposed in a polymer matrix. The structures have dielectric properties that allow high speed pulse propagation and high speed power supply. Discrete subassemblies comprising multiple layers may be joined together to form a high density electrical interconnection device. Such devices are sensitive to thermal and/or mechanical stresses, as the subassemblies may be placed in tension during fabrication. As such, the layered device may delaminate during the formation of die sites for the location of integrated circuit chips.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for forming die sites in high density electrical interconnection devices, with only minimal mechanical and thermal stresses induction. As such, product yields and reliability are improved. The present invention is particularly suitable for forming die sites in the high density signal carrier (HDSC) disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 055,794, entitled METHOD OF FORMING A MULTILEVEL INTERCONNECTION DEVICE, filed Jun. 1, 1987, Pat. No. 4,812,191, in the name of Ho et al., and assigned to the assignee of the present application, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for forming die sites in a high density electrical interconnecting structure with minimal thermal and/or mechanical stress induction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for forming die sites in a high density, multilayer electrical connecting structure such that product reliability and yields are improved.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.